ultimate_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Simpsons vs. SpongeBob SquarePants
|Directors = |Producers = |Starring Role = Tom Kenny Nancy Cartwright Dan Castellaneta TBA |Supporting Role = TBA }} The Simpsons vs. SpongeBob SquarePants is an action cartoon movie where the characters of the two popular American cartoons go to war. All of the voice actors will remain as the same as the ones in the regular shows. Synopsis Bikini Bottom turns up to be in chaos after many things from above come down. The Krusty Krab gets a letter saying that some people from the land are destroying their life - The Simpsons characters. The SpongeBob characters come up from the ocean to get revenge for what Springfield has done. Plot The movie starts with SpongeBob walking out of the Krusty Krab after a day of work. He is happy because he had a good day, and it was going to become better since he was going to have sex with Sandy. However, he looks back at the Krusty Krab to see a rocket falling down. it is aimed toward the center of the place and is spiraling. SpongeBob panics and gets a shield. However, on the way, he gets pushed back from an explosion. He looks back again to see that most of the Krusty Krab has blown up. "Hmm...I wonder what caused this." He sprints to Patrick's house and sees a laying Patrick on his bed. He hears SpongeBob coming in and he sleepwalks to him. "Ahh! Patrick, you scared the crap out of me. Stop acting like a fricking zombie." He then explains how the Krusty Krab blew up and that Patrick might not be able to eat another Krabby Patty in his life. Patrick, honestly mad, swears that he will get revenge on the douches that destroyed his stuff. The duo gets some guns that were stored in Patrick's bomb shelter, which is actually connected to the rock. They get loaded with weapons, armor, and ammo. However, when they go up, they see that Bikini Bottom is on flames! Many choppers are above, shooting the ground and blowing up stuff. Citizens are running all over the place. Bikini Bottom had become hell! Patrick, ignoring the chaotic situation runs up as fast as he can go (which is not that fast) and he fires his AK-47 without reloading. However, because he is not reloading, he runs out of ammo and keeps shooting when nothing comes out. Someone in a chopper comes down a ladder and throws a grenade in Patrick's mouth. Patrick quickly gets it out and throws it back into a jet, destroying it and killing a shooter. However, the jet above is about to fall on him, so he dives back into the shelter. SpongeBob looks outside to see if Patrick did anything, but a bullet is coming down at him and hits him in a hole. He takes the bullet out on his own, but he notices something peculiar - there's a note on it. He opens it up, but he is shocked to see what is in it. "Not Dear Bikini Bottom, You guys suck. You are corrupt and are fricking terrible. You are shit. Go frick yourself and come back when you have a good city. Unsincerely, 742 Evergreen Terrace" "Wait..." SpongeBob said, "that's not a name. No one has numbers for names. And wait....terrace...it must be an address. Who would be stupid enough to put their address?" The scene then cuts to the Simpson's house. Bart Simpson was walking downstairs with a full suit of armor and a machine gun. He says that it's time to take guard and that's he's expecting a reaction from Bikini Bottom - in war. "Eh, that's great, boy," Homer says. "Go do whatever the hell you want." However, Marge doesn't like the sound of this, saying that Bart might go to war, but he's only 10. What is he going to do against a war? Well, if one even happens. However, Bart runs out and starts firing several packs of bullets in the sky since he saw a jet. "Marge, pass me a beer," Homer says after he throws an empty one that he was drinking. "Homer, it's not even 9:00 in the morning yet, and you had 12 beers. IN THE LAST HOUR!" Marge realized that she was a little angrier than usual, but the fact that Homer is letting his son be in a war, that they sent a hate letter to Bikini Bottom, and that Homer is very drunk is making her annoyed. Bart comes running in, saying that he shot the jet out of the sky. "Yes! I killed SpongeBob!" he yells, when a huge jet, assumingly the one that he shot out of the sky, comes crashing down into their backyard. However, they see it's just Mr. Burns, Homer's boss at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. "AH! Mr. Burns!" Homer yells, with Burns replying with "Who are you?" "Homer Simpson!," Homer says, and Burns keeps saying "who?" He comes storming into the house with a gun filled with nuclear waste and bullets. Bart was running down the street causing chaos while Homer, Marge, Lisa, and Maggie were in the house. They hid for cover in the closet when Homer and Marge take off their clothes and have sex. Lisa and Maggie, however, are more scared of this than Mr. Burns, so they run out knock Mr. Burns down with one little slap (since Mr. Burns is very weak). Marge and Homer are then walking downstairs, and Lisa asks what they were doing. "Umm....well, Lisa, we were...uh....having our way" Marge says. "EW!" replies Lisa. The movie cuts to Bikini Bottom where SpongeBob is running for safety in his house. He still has the letter, and he looks at it again. "Yep, this is definitely an address," he says, looking straight at the 742 Evergreen Terrace part. He goes to a computer and looks this up, but he realizes something - "Wait....if I'm underwater, then how can I use a com-" as the computer explodes. Instead, he goes to his TV so he could get his mind off of this. He turns on FOX, where The Simpsons is on. He then hears 742 Evergreen Terrace on it - the Simpson's address! He runs over to Squidward's house. "Squidward! The Simpsons are going to get us," he cries, with Squidward not knowing who they are. "Who the hell are The Simpsons?" "They're the family that's behind the plan to destroy Bikini Bottom!," SpongeBob replies, running to the town hall. "Oh god!" Squidward yells, following him. Everybody in Bikini Bottom starts walking towards it as it cuts to the inside of it. SpongeBob is at the podium, with a mic. "People of Bikini Bottom, you are well aware of the terrorist attacks here at Bikini Bottom. I found the culprit!" Everybody gasps, except for Patrick, who is coming out of the bathroom after taking a huge shit. "Umm....anyway, Patrick and I found an address on a letter from a terrorist. It said 742 Evergreen Terrace!" Everybody is thinking hard when a voice is heard. "742 Evergreen Terrace? That's the address of the Simpson family!" He says, with SpongeBob being confused. "Yes, but how do you know?" He questions, as the mysterious voice says that he is a character in The Simpsons! "I'm Scratchy the cat and I'm gonna blow you all up!" A bomb then goes off as the SpongeBob SquarePants characters flying out, landing towards Patrick's bomb shelter. "Quick, everyone! Grab weapons, armor, and ammo! We're going to the surface!" SpongeBob demands, with everybody flooding the shelter. Squidward is standing out, yelling "Out! Out! Out!" Everybody in Bikini Bottom is now a huge army fighting for anti-terrorism. SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward are leading the gang, with Gary in SpongeBob's arm. They reach the surface, but SpongeBob realizes something. "Oh yeah....we need stupid water helmets." The movie shows a time card saying "One Boring Part Later," as everybody is flying out of the water in jets, racing to Springfield, Oregon, the city the Simpsons live in. However, when they all uncover the jet covers to test weapons, Pearl Krabs remembers that she forgot to put on a water helmet and suffocates to death. SpongeBob is mad and yells "One down! One down! Full speed ahead!" Meanwhile, at the Simpson's residence, Homer and Marge are walking out of their bedroom after sex. Lisa comes to them and says "Mom, dad, I don't know where Bart is." "I don't care. As long as he goes to Moe's and gets me some Duff, I-" Homer replies. Lisa then walks into the backyard and is questioning the whole situation. However, a grenade is shown coming down, so she dives back into the house while some of the backyard is blown up. She immediately tells Marge. "Mom, mom, I have something to tell you! A gre-." At that moment, Bart came running into the house with a letter. Bart says that he found the letter that says: "Not Dear Springfield, You think you're so clever sending the letter signed with the Simpson's address, don't you? Well, we're coming up and taking revenge for your damn shit. Two wrongs don't usually make a right, but they do in this case! See ya, you piles of frick! Worst Regards, Your Enemies" "This MUST be from Bikini Bottom!" Bart exclaimed, and then heard a very loud sound. Homer looked outside to see everyone running out with weapons and getting to cover. He then saw some choppers and jets above. The war officially started. “Quick, I must get my weapons together! Homer, go to Flanders’ bomb shelter,” Bart demands, with Homer being pissed since he hates him. He goes into their backyard and breaks into the shelter, where they see the family huddled in the shelter, saying prayers. “Good lord, please bless us with-” Ned Flanders prays, as he turns around and sees Homer sneaking along the walls. “Well, hello there, neighbor-eeno! Why are you here, trying to give our noggin’s a boggin and steal our stuff?” “Shut up, Flanders.” Homer says back and goes out. However, he managed to grab a sniper. He sneaks behind the fence between the Flanders’ and Simpson’s yards, as he goes up and aims his sniper at the chopper. However, he misses the aim, and instead, a tree gets sniped off and it hits their house, destroying part of it as Homer screams “Do’h!” Meanwhile, at the Kwik-E-Mart, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon was getting robbed by Snake, a criminal. “Put your hands up, bitch!” he yells, with Apu having one hand up and taking out money with the other. Before he takes the money out, though, he hears gunshots - and it’s not from Snake. “Hold on, dangerous criminal!” Apu shrieks, as he runs out. “Oh yeah, dude. Self-serve cash register,” Snake says, as he reaches over the counter. It cuts to Apu outside, who is witnessing jets shooting mini-guns all over the place. “Little Jamshed!,” he yells, “get the shotguns.” Jamshed is one of Apu’s octuplets. “I’ve waited for this day!” “Didn’t you use them when I needed to get the fire out of Mr. Homer’s house?” “Stop referencing episodes, father.” Apu takes his longhorn and goes over to the Simpson’s house. He cocks his shotgun, and blasts a bullet towards SpongeBob’s chopper. It his, and part of it falls off. “I’m gonna need back-up! Over!” SpongeBob demands over a radio. Bart is coming out in a Native American Costume, with a grapple crossbow. “I got this, everybody.” He shoots it up to SpongeBob’s chopper, and hits the door. Bart now goes up to the door and smash the window with an uzi. “I’m in control of this NOW, yellow freak!” SpongeBob has a deadpan expression on his face. “Um...no offense, but you’re yellow, too, you filthy hypocrite,” he replies, as both of them are yellow. “Silence, damn fool!” Bart exclaims, as he shoots an uzi at SpongeBob’s foot, which pushes him back. He breaks the window and gets out. “AH! I’m falling!” Squidward notices this and says “YES! The yellow freak is gonna DIE!” He then thinks again, and sighs. He opens the cockpit in his jet and shoots an RPG at the ground. Apu is taking cover behind the Simpson’s house, and puts a scope on his shotgun. He tries to shoot the rocket, but he misses, and the rocket hits the ground, which makes an explosion and knocks him back, regardless of his cover. He then lays injured for a bit. Meanwhile, SpongeBob is blasting up, and Squidward catches him. “I saved you. Just….stop with the annoying crap.” Squidward says, and SpongeBob accepts it. Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs is chasing after the Springfield bank, trying to get the loot while everyone is distracted. He ejects out of his chopper and parachutes onto the roof. The chopper lands on a platform next to the building, and Krabs uses his nose to cut the roof. He goes in, and lands on the side. The place seems to be empty, so Krabs goes forward with his plan and sneaks around the cameras. But, when he gets to the safes, Krusty is seen there with a gun. “Go away, fan k- oh wait. You’re an old man. YOU RIPPED YOUR RESTAURANT’S NAME AFTER ME!” It then shows Moe, who is at his tavern, cleaning some mugs and giving Barney some beer. however, he sees a tank outside, and goes out with a phone. He crawls out to see the tank, which is huge, and is controlled by - Plankton. “Greetings, fool!” Plankton shouts. “I’ll destroy this REAL good!” Moe says. He then throws his phone at the tank, which….does nothing but break the phone. Plankton hires this missile, and goes to shoot at Moe. Moe, however, dodges out of the way, as Moe’s Tavern takes an explosion at the front. Plankton comes out of the tank to bring out a rocket launcher, which he goes to aim at the place. But, Moe just steps on Plankton. “Jesus….just get out of here, and next time, you’re paying DOUBLE for duff!” “Alright, alright….we’re even,” Plankton says. “We...we both have use of weaponry. Let’s team up and destroy Krabs!” Moe likes the idea. “Alright - but first, let’s get you a beer on the house.” It then cuts back to Squidward and SpongeBob, who are in their jet, firing missiles at some other Springfieldians in choppers - Wiggum (who falls out of his chopper for being too fat), Frink (who is an expert scientist), and a few others. When Squidward is locked onto Wiggum’s jet, though, he crashes into Flanders’ bomb shelter, where Rod says “Daddy, did someone just crash into our shelter, the only thing that can save us?” Ned replies “Well, that, and prayer.” Anyway, Squidward and SpongeBob are now in down in the Flanders’ yard, where Bart, Homer, Nelson, Apu, and a few others are surrounding them. SpongeBob and Squidward were weaponless, and had no idea what to do. “You trespassers! We will-” Bart begins, but at that moment, there is someone singing Surfin’ Bird. It then appears to be Peter Griffen. “A well a bird, bird, bird, well the bird is the word A well a bird, bird, b-bird's the word A well a bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word” However, before the awkwardness continues, Bart fires at him and kills Peter. “Wait, this is SpongeBob vs. The Simpsons, not SpongeBob vs. The Simpsons vs. Family Guy…” Squidward says with a deadpan expression. However, Apu shoots as Squidward at his tentacle, but he moves at the right time, and the bullet goes through Principal Skinner, which got him right in the heart. Skinner then goes down, as Bart is happy. “Yay! No more school!” he says, but Lisa, who is in the house, opens the window. “Actually, the principal is just dead. They’ll just hire a new one.” “Do’h!” Then, shots go all over the place, as SpongeBob and Squidward get shot by an anti-gravity gun and blast up onto Professor Frink’s chopper. They infiltrate it, as Frink hits them with a ray, as they knock down. “All Springfieldians! Meet me at the town hall!” Every one of the characters from The Simpsons jump out of their houses and go to run over to the town hall, as the characters in the other series stay there and go huddle. It then cuts to Krabs, who is robbing the bank, but Krusty doesn’t go to the meeting. “The meeting is probably bullshit. Probably just about how my show should be off the air. AGAIN! Now, where were we? Oh, yeah.” Krusty then puts a cigar in his mouth and starts shooting at Krabs. However, Krabs turns into Robot Krabs, and powers through Krusty. He grabs the gun and throws it away. He then pushes Krusty and takes all the money. He then shoves it in his shirt and jumps out of the vault. However, Krusty then gets up and throws his cigar at Robot Krabs, which explodes and leaves flames all over the place. Krabs then malfunctions and falls. “Yes! Now to get my mon-” Krusty then sobs, as his money got burnt as well. Moe and Plankton are then seen. They are taking the take to the town hall. “Ya know, you’re from a different show than me, but you’re a pretty good guy.” “Yeah, mwah ha ha ha ha!” Plankton laughs. At the Town Hall, Frink is seen at the podium, and everyone is in the seats. “People, people, settle down. I have the perfect plan for us to win, and that juveni- well, mostly juvenile show to lose. There’s a very huge bomb out there called the Optimum Bomb. This will blow up whichever side chosen by the person who has it in possession for 5 minutes first.” The whole crowd is chatting about it, as Squidward is seen outside of the town hall, using a hearing tool. He put a sensor in the town hall, as is listening to it. “Guys...optimum bomb…..we can use it to win!” Patrick crashes into the town hall and blows it up because he’s so fat. “Patrick, you piece of shit!” Squidward yells. However, everyone in the town hall gets up and runs towards the Bikini Bottomites. However, there were multiple sides. The Simpsons family decided to make their own team. Most Springfieldians made a central command, but would split into two major groups. Moe and Plankton teamed up. All of the Bikini Bottomites were together. However, right after the teams were made, a bunch of rays are seen. It then cuts to Bikini Bottom, at the Krusty Krab and Chum Bucket. “Oh yeah….I forgot,” Frink continues “said bomb is located in Bikini Bottom.” All of the Simpsons characters were running out of oxygen, and instead of Bikini Bottom having them drown and die, they switched their helmets around, and Springfield has the helmets on. Then, the teams split up. Bart is shown with Homer. “Ooh! Under the sea! I wonder what fish we will come across.” “Shut up, Homer. I need you to put me on this edge so I can start an aerial attack,” Bart demands. “Alright, boy.” It then cuts to Bart using Homer’s stomach as a trampoline. However, it just cuts to Bart being trapped under the fat. “Well, needless to say, that wasn’t a great idea.” It then cuts to Bart just getting pushed up to the edge. He spawns a jet, and goes up with it while dropping grenades. They blow a bunch of stuff, like roads and other areas, making huge holes in the ground. A lot of the war happens, and many people are getting injured, left and right. However, there happens to be no clear outcome. Both sides are gaining on each other, and no one has possession of the optimum bomb yet. That being said, SpongeBob and the gang are almost out of supplies. They have a lack of ammo, barely any food (which Patrick mostly ate) and not much to work with. “They’re weak now! Get them!” Bart says. Bart crashes his plane into the ground and causes an explosion, as well as a few others. However, a huge explosion is then seen, which wipes out both sides. It could only be one thing - the optimum bomb! Although, it killed both sides. It then cuts to two people in black sweatshirts, who remove their hoodies, only to find out that it is Moe and Plankton. “I can now take the formula!,” Plankton says, with Moe saying “I can now rule the alcohol business!” However, the two then remove their costumes to reveal that it is SpongeBob and Bart left! “Sponge!” Bart taunts, with SpongeBob saying “Woah, woah, there, friend. You seem like a good guy.” “Really? I’m on the other side! We destroyed everyone! We’re not teaming up now, because guess what? It’s one on one now, and it’s either you or me!” Bart declares. He then pushes SpongeBob off, as he might fall to his death. “Well, this is it. The Simpsons are gonna win. I let myself down,” he thinks. However, at that point, Bart shoots a grapple at him, bringing him back up. “Ya know what? You seem kinda nice too. But we’re by ourselves!” “Wait a minute! I have an idea.” “What? Have gay sex and make more people?” “Um, no.” SpongeBob answers. “But, we’re going back in time. You’re gonna destroy the letters and take down your choppers. Then, we will alter the past, causing this war to never happen.” Bart has a deadpan expression. “How are we gonna do that?” “Well, we’re gonna go to the optimum bomb!” SpongeBob parachutes down and goes to the optimum bomb. “Alright, Bart,” he starts (hah, that rhymes. I’M SO SMART! Anyway, back to the movie), “we’re gonna hack into this, send it back into time, and we’re gonna use it to destroy the choppers and the letters. Then, go home, and tell everyone that the corruption will no longer proceed.” SpongeBob blows himself up with the optimum clone, as he is now back about a month ago when he was walking home from work. “Alright, now where are the jets?” He asks. He then sees a bunch of jets blowing up the Krusty Krab. “Alright. Here goes nothing,” he says, as he throws the bomb at the jets. Then, all of the jets blew up. Bart and SpongeBob then quickly escaped as someone in Bikini Bottom shot Bart, but didn’t kill him. Then, it cuts to a scene saying “1 month later.” In this scene, SpongeBob has a water helmet and is up on the surface with Bart. “Well, this is cool.” Bart says. “I feel like I would’ve sent you multiple letters before about blowing you guys up, but now, we’re starting a rebellion. Now, let’s go to my house,” Bart suggests. They walk in their house to hear Homer and Marge having orgasms, as they walk back slowly and exit the house. They then stop, as Marge has a deadpan look. “Hmm….I feel like we know who that Sponge is…” “Really? You stopped that sex to say that? But fine, fine.” “Well, Sponge, I have one last question,” Bart starts. “What is it?” “Well, you see, no one in my family actually sent the letter. So who did?...” he asks. Bart then looks up outside, to see a bunch of jets up above. It cuts to one swerving around, wrecking stuff. “We’re gonna get you bitches!” as he laughs maniacally. The camera zooms out to see everyone in both shows gulp, as Springfield is now under an upcoming attack. The duo then goes out and grapples onto one of the choppers, and goes to open the hatch. However, in a turn of events, there is no one there. "Hmm, this is weird," Bart says, as he goes to hijack it. However, when he dives into it, Danny Phantom appears, as he gets blasted out of the chopper, and falls to the ground. Soon, Bart hits the ground and becomes unconscious. SpongeBob then parachutes down to save him, but Danny appears again as SpongeBob blasts back onto the chopper. Danny, Tucker, Madeline, Jazz, and a few other characters appear around him, as they go in slowly, and Danny goes above Bart. However, Vlad appears on top of one of the houses across the street, as he goes to blast Danny. "Holy crap!," every character from The Simpsons and SpongeBob SquarePants yell in unison, as the movie ends. Trivia *The part where Mr. Burns says "who?" to when Homer keeps saying "Homer Simpson" is a reference to the The Simpsons episodes "Who Shot Mr. Burns? Part 1" and "Who Shot Mr. Burns? Part 2." *Apu referenced the episode "Homer the Heretic" when he said that Jamshed got to use his shotgun. Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Movies Category:Original ideas Category:Original movies Category:SpongeBob fanon Category:Simpsons fanon Category:2017 Category:Action Category:Comedy